A Wild Journey
by Shine375
Summary: So, you've probably heard this before. A random demigod, going over to Camp Half Blood. Had only one parent as a child. Typical demigod story.
1. Introduction: Chapter 1

So... Welcome to the demigod world. This is a world full of monsters, magic and everything else. Aka, for half bloods, such as myself this world is a nightmare. Always on the run. Always attempting to get stronger, so that we can survive. Shame, that I had to live through hell myself. Its a miracle, that Im still alive. This is my journey. One that I came out alive from. This is my story... the story of Shine Janus.


	2. Chapter 2

I was born in New York, as a single daughter. Blond hair, green eyes and was really tan. My mother had given me for adoption, as soon as i was born. And thats why I have no name. Or thats what the staff said at the orphanage anyway. Ive never heard anything of my father at all. At least everyone else was some sort of normal. I apparently had ADHD and Dyslexia, so when it was my turn to read for story time I couldn't read it at all, and thus I was bullied by the other kids for not being able to read. This proved to be very dangerous as the bullying got worse and worse as I had grew up. I was just starting high school, and was still living at the orphanage which I had started to pay for my time there, since I had gotten a part time job as a waitress. While I was in the middle of working of serving customers, this weird man had walked up to the counter, and when I approached to welcome him, he stood up quickly and had urged me to talk to him.

"What the... whats it about?" I asked quietly, sensing the importance of the conversation that was indeed about to take place. And this is when I had realized my life would never be the same.

"You're a demigod." He replied whispering into my ear, trying to be as quiet as possible, while trying to be as casual as possible.

All I could do was chuckle. I mean a demigod? Who had heard of that before? "You're lying... now may I take your order?" I said politely, trying to ignore the ridiculousness of this entire conversation.

The weird man just sighed, as if he'd done this a thousand times already. "Just come with me, and you'll see what I mean."

I just gave off a slight shrug, and decided why not. As soon as I nodded, he took me by the hand and went out of the restaurant. As soon as he took me about 200 feet away, there was this huge black dog creature with razor sharp claws, and a gapping jaw that terrified me. As soon as I saw this, I nearly screamed, however the satyr covered my mouth as if to shut me up. He seemed to pull out a weapon. This one looked like a thin rapier, and looked super elegant. I stared at the weapon in amazement, just wondering what exactly to do. The satyr gave the motion to watch, as he elegantly and swiftly charged at the hellhound. The hellhound, altered to the Satyrs presence quickly slashed at the satyr with the rapier blocking the attack.

This was amazing to Her. She was simply aware of everything going on before her. Every move, and every action was calculated her brain as she looked, for any opening that might help. However, she also knew that if she helped she could potentially be killed as a result. This however, was quickly stopped as Shine simply looked on at the coming battle. The satyr, eventually quickly over powered the hellhound, and sought to kill it. The rapier was quickly thrusted into the skull of the hellhound and it appearing, in an area of gold dust. The satyr sheathed the rapier, correctly and put it away. "Now do you believe me?" He said, as if he was glaring at me to challenge him.

All I could do was nod in amazement. "What... what was that thing?" I said quietly, not paying attention to anything around us.

"That... was a monster." The satyr said gently, as if he wasn't threatening to hurt her anymore. "My name is Khan. I'm a satyr, it's my job to look for demigods like yourselves and take them to a safe place. That safe place is called... Camp Half Blood." He extended a hand towards me, gently. "Come on. We have to hurry before more dangerous monsters find us. Oh yes... whats your name exactly?"

"I... don't gave one..." I said nervously, in reply.

"Hmm... Then what about Shine. Shine Janus?" The satyr said gently. "That name is meant to bring joy to others. It also reminds me of your blond hair."

"Shine..." I repeated to myself quietly before nodding, a massive grin on my face. "I love it. It sounds good."

"Perfect." The satyr exclaimed, before he quickly grabbed my hand. "Come on. Lets go to Camp Half Blood." He said exclaiming, and I nodded. And thus was the start of an adventure.


End file.
